


You were gone to soon

by Jaemins_smile



Series: Nomin fics [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Heartache, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Na Jaemin Are Siblings, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Minor Character Death, Na Jaemin-centric, Sad Na Jaemin, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemins_smile/pseuds/Jaemins_smile
Summary: 16 year old Na Jaemin is at the peak of his career in music when he gets devastating news that his brother was killed.Jeno finds him one night about to kill himself, how is this going to unfold??
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Nomin fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576309
Kudos: 37





	You were gone to soon

**Author's Note:**

> I bullshited this entire fic😂

Jaemin had been doing great, he finally got to debut after years of hard training, he had already won several awards for his record breaking album. 

His older brother had sent him multiple letters congratulating him on his success and saying how proud he was. He promised that he would be home to see him perform by the end of the year. 

He was at the peak of his career right now, everything was going as he wanted, better even. There a few glitches in his performances occasionally but nothing that could be to bad for him. 

His company already had a bunch of things in store for him, multiple shows to go to, a comeback already being planned, he was even going to appear on variety shows! 

Big producers wanted to work with him, it was all a bit overwhelming but he wouldn't have it any other way, this was great for him. 

Once he had his comeback all of his fans were in an uproar, they were crazy about it! He gained even more popularity for this album. 

He was insanely proud of himself and of his producers and everyone else that worked out his albums with him, this wouldn't be possible without them. 

However there was only one problem for him, his brother hadn't been there to see him yet, neither had his parents. It made him sad, he was out accomplishing his dreams and not one family had been there to see him do it. 

It was okay though, he didn't care because he was doing what he loved and was becoming a very famous artist and that was all that mattered to him right now. 

Near the end of the year he had his second comeback and was going on tour. This album did even better than the last, it felt like a dream to Jaemin. 

Between this comeback and the last his life was pretty hectic, he had a bunch of music shows to attend all around the same time, and he had been receiving massive amounts of hate. 

He was injured by some obsessive fans and had to have ten stitches, his company was taking legal action against the fans. He had a crazy amount of security after the incident. 

Even after his accident and his second comeback he had yet to see or hear from his family, it was okay though, they probably just got busy, right? After all his brother was in the military so he understood his reason for not showing up yet. 

This album was both his greatest accomplishment but also his downfall, he received crazy amounts of hate and criticism for it, mostly because he "didn't fit the concept" and "his voice wasn't right for the song." Occasionally he would get a very mean nasty comment. 

He had learned to just brushed to comments off so they didn't really bother him anymore, back when he first started receiving hate he was a wreck and thought he was a failure. 

When he was thinking like that his senior artist Lee Jeno was there for him and convinced him that he wasn't and that everyone received hate and not just him. 

Lee Jeno was there for him a lot, he liked him a lot, he was a very kind man and very supportive too! 

During his third stop during his tour right before he was about to perform his second song of the night he was rushed off stage, this was the first time that happened, he was beyond confused. 

His manager say him down and told him the last thing he expected to hear that night, the most devastating thing of his life, "Jaemin. We just received new that your brother has passed away. We're so sorry." He said as softly as possible. 

It felt like Jaemin was just shot, his brother was dead? Jaehyun was dead? He didn't even get to say goodbye to him. He felt tears over flowing from his eyes, he covered his mouth with his hand and let out a disgusting sob. 

He cired for a solid ten minutes before he went on stage to apologize, "Hello everyone, can you guys quiet down for a moment please?" He asked, his voice was broken and a horrible contrast to his normally cheerful one. The crowd knew something was wrong and shut up immediately. 

"Thank you. I'm so sorry for the interruption and everything but I've just received some life changing news and I won't be going through with the rest of the concert. I'm sorry." And with that he walked off stage. 

He was a wreck after he stepped off stage, he broke down once again. One of his security guards was at his side in a heartbeat comforting him, Johnny was an angle. 

His friends were also there, Donghyuck and Doyoung were doing everything the could to cheer him up. Even hours later the stayed by his side and talked with him and cheered him up. 

It was in times like these that Jaehyun would be at his side comforting him and getting his mind off of whatever was bothering him. He gave the best hugs and the best advice. 

He could really use both right now, he didn't know what to do. 

Months passed and Jaemin hadn't stepped foot on stage in that time, he hadn't even thought about making music let alone performing it. 

He looked and felt like a complete wreck, he hadn't been in public since he received the news, he practically fell off the face of the Earth. 

The night he stopped the concert everyone was angry, his fans, his company, even his haters. His fans were upset cause they didn't know why he stopped the concert like that. 

And his haters were mad because stopped an entire concert for some unnamed reason and his fans that paid ti see him didn't even get to see him. 

That was the last of his worries though.

He felt so lost, so alone, scared, angry even. His parents hadn't spoken to him since they found out, that was three months ago. 

His friends were there for him as much as they could be, as much as he would let them. 

He missed Jaehyun so much, he hadn't spoken to him for months and then he got news that Jaehyun was dead, he just wanted to hug him again. Spend time with him, talk to him, say goodbye. 

At this point Jaemin was standing still while everyone else was moving, his life was stopped that night, his life was changed forever.

He had no reason to live anymore, his brother was gone, his parents weren't speaking to him, his career was pretty much over, he had nothing left.

He ruined his own career too. When he was going to his brothers funeral he was mobbed by psychotic fans and he freaked out on them. He scream at them and almost got physical had Johnny not been there to stop him, he under normal circumstances would never imagine hurting his fans, he so heavily drugged out he hadn't realized what he was doing. That put him at an all time low. 

He gave up. He didn't want to live anymore. Nothing mattered to him. 

And that's how he got where he is now. Atop his company building part of a broken bottle in his hand, ready to drag it across his skin. 

"Jaemin? What are you doing?" Jeno asked from the door to the stairs, Jaemin didn't think anyone would find him up there. 

"None of your business." Jaemin dropped the broken bottle piece beside him and curled in on himself.

"Jaemin don't lie to me." Jeno slowly made his way to Jaemin's side and crouched down next to him. He gently combed his fingers through his hair. 

"I was going to kill myself, is that what you wanted to hear , Jeno?" Jaemin said quietly, he was trying so hard to not cry, he didn't want anyone to see him doing that, he felt disgusting now. 

Without realizing it tears had started falling from his eyes at a fast pace. 

"It's okay Jaemin, don't cry. Let's go home yeah?" Jeno asked. He carefully pulled Jaemin up and led hi to the door. 

Soon enough they reached Jaemin's dorm, they were on the couch a comfortable distance away from each other. "You can't keep these feelings inside forever Nana, it's only going to cause you more pain. You're angry, we can all see it, let it out Jaemin." He spoke softly and quietly. 

And so he did, he broke down crying and screaming, "How could you do this me Jaehyun!? I still need you." He scream, sobbing afterwards. 

"You can't leave me damn it. I can't do this without you, please come back." 

"Damn it Jaehyun I love you how could you leave me!?" 

He cried for hours, Jeno never left his side. Hugging him, comforting him as he cried his eyes out. 

He woke up the next morning feeling different, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulder, it felt like je could breathe again. 

He suddenly felt like he was ready to start moving again, like he was ready to come to terms with everything, finally accept that Jaehyun was dead. 

A week later he started working on his next album and working on a apology for his fans. He explained everything and where he was and why he disappeared. 

His career was back on track after that and he was just as popular if not more popular than he was before his concert incident. 

Wherever Jaehyun was now he hoped that he was proud of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread sorry, haven't been feeling well and I can't be bothered to do it right now.
> 
> Give me requests for my next fic pls, I'll take anything🥺


End file.
